poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Wimpy Wonderland Island
Wimpy Wonderland is an island on Poptropica. It's location is between Shark Tooth Island and Cryptids Island. It was opened to the public March 17th, 2011. Plot synopsis You must help Greg Heffley find his little brother Manny who is missing. Greg cannot enjoy a nice snow day playing with his friends because Manny managed to get into trouble. Greg goes through lots of challenges including dealing with the Whirley Street Kids, bad senior citizens, and surly teenagers. Walkthrough *First, talk to Greg Heffley, who is standing right near where you arrive on the island. *Follow Greg back to his house. *Go upstairs and get the address book in the bedroom in the upper-right corner. *Go left into Greg’s bedroom and get the page from his journal which is on the floor next to his desk. *Go into Manny’s bedroom through the door. *Go out through the window, across the roof to the left and run left up the hill to Rowley. *Talk to Rowley and then Manny appears on a rumble bike and runs past you. *Run back down to the right after Manny and go to Main Street. Then go past the Fast Mart and you’ll find the rumble bike stuck in the snow. Pick it up. *Manny is standing nearby, so chase after him. *Manny will jump up a tree and then leap off. Jump back down after him. *Pick up the carrot on the ground next to the snowman that was destroyed when Manny jumped out of the tree. *Go right to the School area. Manny is here and he will jump up the windows outside the school. *Run past the school entrance and push the garbage can there onto the left side of the see-saw. *Jump up the pine tree and pick up the scrap of paper there. *Climb up to the top of the tree and then jump down off the left side. You will land on the other end of the see-saw, causing the garbage can to fly up in the air and land on one of the lower roof-tops of the school. *Go to the left side of the school building and then jump up to that roof. Then run over to where the garbage can is and push it all the way to the left. *Next, jump onto the top of the garbage can and then from there jump to the top-left window, where you can enter the school. *Walk a little to the left past the lockers, and Manny will be there. You will automatically chase him downstairs and he’ll run outside. *Walk to the left to where the lockers are under the School Spirit sign. One of the lockers is clickable (it’s right under the R and I in “SPIRIT”). *Turn the combination lock in the directions indicated by the arrow to the following numbers: 9, 37, 15. These are the numbers on the scrap paper you found in the tree. *Inside the locker, you’ll find a Twisted Wizard game guide. *Return to Surrey Street and go inside the Heffley home. Find Greg over by the TV over on the right and Use the Twisted Wizard game guide. This will help Greg beat the level he’s on. He’ll then give you the game to return to Rowley. *Go outside and then up the hill to Rowley’s house. He’s now inside and can’t come out to play. If you try to go to the door, Rowley’s dad appears and won’t let you in. *Instead, go jump on the car to set off the alarm. Then run and hide behind the bushes near the front door. When Rowley’s dad goes out to investigate, run inside the open door. *Walk to the right to go into Rowley’s bedroom. You’ll give him the Twisted Wizard game and he’ll give you a Joshie Fan Club Membership Card as a thank-you. *Now return to the Heffley home and walk to the left. Use the Joshie Fan Club Membership Card to open the locked door on the left. *Go inside and examine the circuit breaker panel on the wall. Click the breaker for Rodrick’s room to cut off the power to his stereo system. *Rodrick will walk out of his room and leave the house. Go into his room and pick up the dog dish on the floor. Then follow him outside. *When you get outside, you’ll discover that Rodrick’s van is now gone and you can access the garage. Go inside the garage. *Jump up and get the leaf blower hanging on the wall. Then leave the garage. *Walk up the hill to the snowman. Use the carrot you found to give the snowman a nose. Someone is inside the snowman and will say ouch! *Now use the leaf blower to blow the snow away and Fregley will appear. He’ll give you Frederick, his Bingo Troll as a token of gratitude for getting him out of the snowman. *Now run to the right, and go through Main Street and the School area until you arrive at Leisure Towers. Run to the right and jump up into the tree, which will bounce you up to the next floor. Go up from here to start climbing the outside of the building. *In the next part, you need to jump up the window sills while avoiding the old people who open up the windows. If someone opens a window while you’re standing next to it, you’ll get bounced off. Try to jump up all the windows until you get to the top right one, number 33C. Go inside this window. *Click on the old guy in the chair to wake him up. This is Gregory’s grandpa and he has seen Manny. He’ll only tell you after you eat salad with him. *In the salad game, all you have to do is click your mouse really fast to eat the salad while grandpa tells boring stories. Your goal is to not throw up. Just keep clicking really quickly until the salad bowl on the right is empty and your tummy is full. *Grandpa will tell you he saw Manny on the security camera, and you’ll see a video of Manny riding on someone’s motorized scooter outside. *Walk to the right, go out the door and then walk to the left to get into the elevator. Press the button for the Lobby. *Now walk to the left and go out to the front of the building. Then run to the right to get to Whirley Street, home of the notorious Whirley Street Kids. *Jump and move to the right, trying to avoid the snowballs they are throwing at you. All you have to do is reach the snowshovel which is a few steps to the right. Once you get it, go back to the left and leave the area. *Run to the left until you get to Gramma’s Street. Run left past the laundromat up to the house. *Stand in the driveway and then Use the snow shovel in your backpack. This will start the snow shoveling game. *In this game, all you need to do is click to pick up the snow and then drop it over on the right side. You must clear all the snow from the driveway before your body temperature gets too cold. *Once you clear the driveway, Gramma will leave in her car to go play Bingo at Leisure Towers. *Run to the right and head all the way back to Leisure Towers. Go inside the lobby and then into the room on the right, where Speed Bingo is being played. *To play the game, walk up to the empty spot at the table and then click on the troll in your backpack, which you can use as your bingo blotter. *Numbers will roll across the top. Use the blotter to mark the spot on all three of your cards whenever you have a match. You’ll need to move quickly and mark any matches before the number rolls off the right side of the tray. *When you win the bingo game, you’ll get the grand prize: a soothing sounds classical music CD. *Exit Leisure Towers and run to the left, returning to Main Street. *Go inside the Fast Mart and use the classical music CD. Then click on the music player on the wall and turn the volume to the max. That will chase away the teenagers hanging outside. *The store owner will give you a bottle of No-Freez wiper fluid as a reward. *Go back to the school and run up to the guy in front of the snow plow. Use the No-Freez wiper fluid in your backpack. This will start a new puzzle game. *You need to produce exactly four liters using the 10 liter bottle, a 5 liter cup and a 3 liter dog dish. *Click on the 10 liter bottle and fill the 3 liter dog food dish. This will leave 7 liters in the bottle. *Next empty the contents of the dog food dish into the cup. *Now pour the contents of the bottle into the dish again, leaving 4 liters in the bottle. Easy peasy! *The snow plow driver will leave to go to the convenience store to get some coffee. *Run to the left and return to Surrey Street. Go inside the Heffley house and open the curtains next to where Greg is playing video games. He’ll stop playing and say that Manny was probably looking for his blankie. *Walk outside the house and you’ll see Manny driving the snow plow! *Follow Manny up to the Laundromat and then go inside. *Manny will be sitting next to the change machine next to Tingy, his blankie. Click on him and Greg will appear. *Greg will tell you that everyone needs to get home before his mom gets home from work, but then the Whirley Street kids arrive on the scene. *Help Greg push the snowball to clear the path and knock over all the Whirley Street kids. *Next sled home to get back to the Heffley house in time. Greg will give you the island medallion for helping him find Manny! Reviews *'Joshuawesome8:' I must admit. Wimpy Wonderland is my least favorite island. *'Random Poptropican:' I enjoyed WW partly, but U foundit hard not to BURP and Defend my castle. It was very boring at times. *Another Random Poptropican: I think I'll like Wimpy Boardwalk Island better, since I came up with it. Triva *Big Nate Island and Great Pumpkin Island are in common with Wimpy Wonderland because they're all drawings. *Jeff Kinney made both the Wimpy Kid books and Poptropica Videos thumb|300px|left|Wimpy Wonderland Sneak Peek by ThePoptropicaVideos Category:Islands Category:2011 Islands Category:Wimpy Kid Islands